We Could Be Heroes
by just.another.angel1
Summary: Who saves you when you're too busy saving everyone else? -Derek Shepherd Fanfic-
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my very first story on this site! I would love to hear your thoughts on it and whether or not to continue it :)**

 **Please don't take my work & copy it elsewhere, as this is all my original work/ideas although I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of the characters involved in that show. With that said, enjoy!**

~Derek

Derek was entranced. By the curve of her smile and the way her face lit up when she knew an answer. She didn't yell it out like the other interns. Instead, she used her knowledge as a form of self validation. The interns didn't rule her out. They knew she was capable of just as much as they were, if not more. She was just so, so beautiful.

"Dr. Shepherd?" Derek heard a male voice say. He looked over to see his resident for the day, Alex Karev. "So a craniotomy would be the best approach correct?" He repeated himself. Derek nodded, quickly submerging himself back into the patient in front of him. "That's right, Mrs. Ross. But don't you worry, I've done this about a million times before" Derek said, shooting her a smile that was said to melt hearts.

Karev had hand selected some interns for Derek, including the one Derek had his eye on. Her name was Angelina, or Lina for short. She was stunning, and Derek was always thinking he was hallucinating when he looked up at saw her across the room in her blue scrubs. More than anything, he wanted to make his move. However, not only was she an intern and he her attending, but Derek was also married. Not emotionally, but legally and technically. Although he was currently hating every second of it.

~Lina

Lina looked down at the floor, blushing at Jackson's sweet remarks. He was being very sweet to her, and she couldn't help but question why. After all, she was only an intern and he was an attending. People seemed to fear the attendings, but Lina didn't. They were nice when they could be, yet strict when they had to be. It was all a part of the job.

Lina carried a stack of charts, heading towards the nurses' station. She was in a good mood today. She was working with McDreamy after all. "How is it possible to be so gorgeous and such an asshole at the same time?" Lina's best friend Jo Wilson asked as she stepped up to the nurses' station as well. Lina smiled, already knowing who she was talking about. "Jo, we've been here three days. He probably just hasn't noticed you yet." Stephanie, a fellow intern, chimed in. "Speaking of being noticed," Jo muttered. Lina looked up to see McDreamy himself looking over at her as he spoke to his wife. "I think he has a thing for my little Lina." Jo said, looking over at Lina and pinching her cheek playfully. Lina stepped back and laughed. "He's married Jo." she protested. "Since when did marriage stop a man?" Stephanie said, only half joking.

~Derek

For some reason, seeing Lina talking to Jackson made him upset. He was, although he wouldn't admit it, jealous. Jackson was obviously showing interest as well, which agitated Derek. He knew that his desire for her was genuine, and she could go so much further with him than she ever could with Jackson. He watched her walk off. She was smiling happily, a feature she always showed off. He hoped the hospital wouldn't break her spirit. He loved her smile. If only he could just get rid of Addison. "So, I was just wondering you know if we're still married? Because I haven't seen you in almost a week." _'Speak of the devil and she shall appear,'_ Derek cursed mentally. "It's not the first time I've heard that. Are you sure you don't want to screw Mark instead? Because it wouldn't be the first time I hear that either" Derek demanded. Addison rolled her eyes. "I thought we were past that. I thought we were going to work on us" she said, searching his eyes. He shook his head and sighed. "Whatever Addison" Derek said. He was so finished with Addison, that he didn't even have it in him to try to make amends, no matter how much she pushed him.

~Addison

It was no secret that Derek was interested in the new little intern. Addison was pissed that he wouldn't look twice at her, but he seemed mesmerized by this woman he hardly knew. Of course, she was pretty and she was young. Both were things that Addison had to give her credit for, but it didn't make her any more fond of the girl. The way Derek looked at her, it was the way her first looked at her. Back when they first started dating.

Addison knew that Derek had gone as far as to ask Richard about the girl, Lina her name was. Addison only knew this because she'd inquired as well. The girl had gone to Notre Dame initially and then completed Med School at a small school in Southern California. She'd been accepted into the residency program due in part to her outstanding grades and glowing recommendations. She had an older brother and both of her parents were still alive and married, however Lina had filed domestic abuse charges against her father when she'd left the family home for Notre Dame. Addison had her life story down, and she felt strange about that. It seemed to her that the girl was a ball of sunshine and there was no way Addison's personality could compare. She was more snarky and her mind was much darker. Lina was just somehow happy all the time. Or so she seemed to be.

All Addison knew for sure was that she felt like she was going to lose Derek for good and the thought terrified her.


	2. Chapter 2

Q: Where is Meredith?

A: Meredith is introduced in this chapter! Don't worry, she does play a role in this :)

-Enjoy!-

2.

~Meredith

Meredith smiled to herself as she looked over at her interns who were busily working in the skills lab. She was in a great mood today. She and Derek were supposed to go out on a date later today. She'd been seeing Derek for about four months now, secretly. He'd insisted on them being discreet and keeping their relationship without labels. He'd made his case that he was still married and that he didn't want to hurt Addison any more than he had to. Meredith understood that, somewhat, and he'd sealed the deal by insisting that he was no longer in love with Addison.

Meredith thought it was obvious to everyone that Derek was no longer in love with Addison. He acted coldly towards her, and although he participated in the couple's therapy she requested, he knew it wasn't going anywhere and Meredith knew the same. She felt secure in her relationship, or whatever this was between her and Derek. There was no pressure to put a label on them, and it was just them knowing about each other. It was great not to have to feel like she was jumping into something she wasn't ready for, because she didn't trust anyone. She kept to herself most of the time, she was too dark and twisty for anyone to really take the time to know her - besides her friends that she'd known since she was an intern. Derek was also a friend to her, and that's why she knew deep down that this would turn into a more serious relationship soon, when they were both ready and when Addison was out of the picture.

~Derek

Derek was living a double life, and he felt like he was torturing not only himself but the two women with who he claimed he was in love with. Well, he claimed to Meredith to be in love. Addison, well, that was a whole other story entirely.

He was sitting in couple's therapy, and the counselor kept asking him how he felt. He didn't know how he felt and with each passing moment, he only got angrier. "I feel frustrated. I feel angry. And I feel like this is stupid and a waste of time." Derek stated, snatching his hand away from Addison - who was clutching onto it as though it was her saving grace. Addison groaned.

"Well, have you thought about why you feel that way?" the counselor asked. Derek nodded. He had and he knew it was because his heart wasn't in this anymore. "I'm done. I'm done trying." he said, looking at the counselor and then at Addison.

Addison didn't exactly look shocked. "Of course you are. And I was stupid for thinking we could save this. I've seen how you look at her, Derek!" Addison accused, her voice rising with each word. "Who?" Derek demanded.

"Lina."

Derek was taken by surprise by the mention of the intern's name. It was just like Addison to be one step ahead of him. "Not Meredith?" Derek asked, his voice calmer now. "No, not Meredith. You never looked at Meredith like this. You look at her like she's your entire world when- have you even said a single word to her?" Addison asked.

Derek smirked. "I say good morning." he stated. Addison rolled her eyes. "I just don't want to get too invested in her when I have two other women in my life already. I want her to be next, and I want to be done. Done with women, done with marriages, divorces, hookups, relationships, and especially done with stupid couples counseling. I just need that one person that can be there for me and not regret it. Someone who can open themselves up to me and in return, I can do the same. I want to be vulnerable, but you made me guarded." Derek said, standing up and looking at Addison as he spoke.

"I'm always going to be the bad guy. But at least I taught you the kind of woman you don't love." Addison said, looking down at her lap.

She heard the door slam as Derek left the office. Only then did she let a stray tear wander down her cheek.


End file.
